


Birds of a Freaking Feather

by Snickfic



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-24
Updated: 2011-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 22:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/pseuds/Snickfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The differences are all in the details. An angsty drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birds of a Freaking Feather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brutti_ma_buoni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brutti_ma_buoni/gifts).



They’re so much alike, Dean thinks maybe only the differences matter. Faith’s got superpowers, and not just of persuasion. No one ever warned her off about identifying marks, tattoos. The girl she loves, loathes, orients herself around the way he does Sam, she didn’t meet until she was seventeen. She loved the hunt more than even he’s ever dared; now her passion’s more cautious than his has ever been. When she got caught, it was by choice.

But the real stuff? Booze, sex, food, the kill? (Guilt, regret, loss?) When they finally shatter, it’s what’s the same that’ll break them.


End file.
